Tell Me You'll Love Me Forever
by LadyErestor83
Summary: Spencer finds love in a very strange place..for his friend at the BAU, but as it turns out, he may love more than one... Reid/Rossi, Morgan/Hotch, Hotch/OC... COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Tell Me You'll Love Me Forever

**title: tell me you'll love me forever**

**author: Erestor83**

**disclaimer: don't own anything familiar..just own a few OC's here and there..such as Ana and Alyx..**

**distribution: , anywhere else, ask and you shall recieve..**

**pairing: **

**A/N: my first Criminal Minds fic...be nice now lol**

**summary: Spencer finds love in a very strange place..for his friend at the BAU**

CHAPTER 1

Spencer Reid sat at his desk, sipping at least his fourth cup of coffee. He kept watching two office doors, hoping Dave or Hotch would come out and possibly tell him...Spencer shook his head. It would never happen. Even if he willed with all his might that it would happen, it wouldn't. Spencer had fallen in love with both Rossi and Hotch from the first time they had met. He knew there was no hope in going after the older agents, so he had just settled for friendship between them instead. He wondered what it would be like if Dave or Hotch or even both returned his feelings. How could they keep it a secret? It was absolutely forbidden for agents to have relationships within the BAU. Relationships of a romantic nature of course. Reid was snapped out of his thoughts when his best friend, Derek Morgan, sat beside him.

" Daydreaming again?"

Spencer shook his head.

" No."

Derek grinned.

" You know, if you keep staring at their doors, Hotch will think something's wrong with you."

Spencer lowered his eyes.

" There is something wrong with me."

Derek looked at him confused.

" What?" 

Spencer felt tears fall from his eyes.

" I'm in love."

Derek smiled.

" With who?"

Spencer swallowed hard.

" With Rossi and Hotch," he whispered.

TBC...

**so how was that for a first try?**


	2. Chapter 2

okay so I have a couple people that are following this story, thats always good...and for the one that did review: don't care what you say and btw, you review has been deleted..the only criticism I take is the constructive kind...so to ther readers: all flames will be ROYALLY deleted..also the case in this chapter never happened on the show to my knowledge.. okay now..on with the fic...

CHAPTER 2

Rossi sat in his office looking down on the bullpen. Why had Reid been looking up his way? Rossi shrugged to himself. The genius probably had finished his file early and was just on free time. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

" Come in."

Rossi watched as the door opened and in came the one he often referred to as ' Hotch's Advisor'. Her real name was Ana Auron. She and her sister both had started with the FBI shortly before the Tobias Hankel case. Ana handed a case folder to Rossi.

" Here is the information you requested Agent Rossi. Apparently, we have a case. JJ is calling everyone to the conference room."

Both Ana and Rossi made their way to the conference room and Rossi saw Reid sitting beside Morgan with his head down. It looked as though he had been crying. Rossi wanted to ask what had happened, but he did not want to embarass Spencer in front of the team. Everyone sat and listened as JJ described the case to them. The UnSub had killed three people. One was shot multiple times, one was stabbed mulitple times, and the third was both shot and stabbed. Hotch told then that they were heading to Vegas and Rossi had to hold in his laughter when Ana had jokingly asked if they could gamble. Everyone stood from the table about five minutes later and got their go-bags. Hotch was the first to board the jet and after him was Rossi. The BAU team shuffled onto the jet and when Reid boarded, Rossi saw that Reid was trying to avoid eye contact with just about everyone on the jet. Rossi watched as Reid sat beside Morgan and wondered to himself exactly what had happened to make Reid so upset. Rossi felt Reid's eyes on him, so he turned to face him. Reid managed a half smile and then returned his attention to what Hotch was saying. Rossi hadn't even noticed that Hotch had started talking. Reid shifted in his seat. He knew Morgan wouldn't tell anyone of his secret love, but how could he avoid Rossi is they ended up working this case together?

TBC? 


	3. Chapter 3

couple changes...re read chapter 1 to find them..chapter 2 is going to be left as is...okay now..on with the fic..

CHAPTER 3

Spencer watched as both Rossi and Hotch spoke with the Chief of Police. He shook his head and fought the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. He could only have one. Of course, he had fallen for Hotch first, but that didn't mean that he loved Rossi any less. Also, there had been a hint of anger in Derek's eyes when Spencer had told him. After that, Derek stared at the doors too. Spencer wondered if maybe Derek thought that one of the older men would hurt Spencer. That was only until JJ had told him that Derek had an in office crush himself. Spencer knew Derek would wait until he chose first, but then what would happen if he picked whom Derek loved? He could never forgive himself. Spencer sat down in the nearest unoccupied chair. Suddenly, he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

" Reid?"

Spencer looked up in the direction of the voice.

" Yes Hotch?"

" You, me, and Dave are going to go to the last dump site."

Spencer nodded and followed them out to the van. Spencer sat in the back and thought some more on this situation, realizing he had forgotten one crucial thing. What if they didn't love him back?

TBC?

sorry its so short...It's the only idea I had.. 


	4. Chapter 4

so being that I'm not in the best of moods...a little depressed, but I'll survive, this chapter gets to be ULTIMATELY depressing..Worse than ch.1...if you can handle that, read on..

CHAPTER 4

They had found the Unsub in the end, as always. Now they sat on the jet back to Quantico. Spencer watched as Hotch and Rossi talked to one another about something it seemed they wanted to keep as a secret between them. Spencer looked around and saw everyone was asleep and smiled. Hopefully, he could tell them both at the same time. Unfortunately, before he got a chance to stand, Spencer watched as Hotch came and sat beside him. Hotch took a deep breath.

" Why have you been staring at us?"

Spencer swallowed hard and was thankful no one else was sitting around him.

" What do you mean Hotch?"

Hotch sighed.

" All you do at work, besides the work itself, is stare at Dave's office door and then mine. Why?"

Spencer sighed.

" I'm in love."

Hotch raised an eyebrow.

" With who?"

Spencer willed himself to not let the tears flow from his eyes.

" With you and Rossi."

Hotch stared at him for a moment. A flash of anger crossed his face. Spencer kicked himself mentally. Why did he do that? Hotch let his face soften a little and started to stand.

" I thought that's what it might be."

The anger returned.

" Now listen to me Reid. Both myself and Dave are sick of being watched. We bothe demand that you stop or we will both be forced to have you reported. As for your feelings towards us, neither of us is interested. Just leave us alone."

Hotch walked away and returned to his former seat. Spencer ran to the back of the jet and into the washroom. He let the tears that he had been hiding flow. Suddenly, there was a soft knock at the door.

" Reid?"

Derek. Great. His coming to the washroom meant he had heard the converstaion. Spencer opened the door to let him in. Derek closed the door behind him and embraced his friend.

" I'm sorry."

Spencer couldn't find any words and just sobbed continually into Derek's shoulder. He had finally gotten the answer he dreaded and he could not cope with it.

" Derek, who's door have you been watching?"

The voice sounded broken. Derek closed his eyes for a moment.

" Hotch's."

TBC...

so how was that? depressing enough for you all? 


	5. Chapter 5

if you thought 4 was bad, it's about to get much worse...how about a little argument between Hotch and Rossi? hmmm..wonder how it'll end...btw, if anyone found the happiness I lost please return it via review OR PM (:

CHAPTER 5

" WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING AARON?"

Dave's voice could be heard through the entire bullpen, even though both he and Hotch were in Hotch's office. Hotch just stood there in shock as Dave yelled at him.

" I would NEVER have said anything that cruel to anyone! "

Hotch finally decided to speak up.

" HE'S WATCHING US DAVE! Like some stalker! "

Dave walked right up to Hotch so they were only inches apart. He decided to keep his voice lowered.

" All you had to do was tell him that you only want to be friends, you don't like him in that way, and that you love someone else. At least he would have responded better to that."

Hotch glared at Dave.

" Really? And what would he have done then? Instead of locking himself in a washroom, he would have been happy? Just drop it Dave!"

Dave shook his head.

" No, because I know there is a reason why you rejected him!"

Their voices went back up to the original loud tone.

Hotch shook his head, but Dave continued on.

" Who is it? Who is it that you love so much that you thought you had to tear an innocent man's heart from his chest?"

Hotch finally snapped.

" IT'S DEREK, OKAY? I'M IN LOVE WITH DEREK MORGAN!"

Hotch clapped a hand over his mouth. He realized that what he had just said had just been heard by the entire bullpen. Dave just smiled.

" I knew it."

Hotch sat in his chair, then looked at Dave.

" You set me up!"

Dave realized that now Hotch had every right to be upset and now Dave was about to make a revelation of his own.

" Yes I did. Do you know why?"

Hotch shook his head in anger. Dave glared at him.

" Because unlike you, I DO LOVE Spencer and thanks to what you said to him, he thinks I'm some sort of monster! So THANK YOU AARON! Thank you for ruining everything!"

With that, Dave stormed out of Hotch's office. Dave returned to his office and found Spencer sitting in the chair opposite his own. There were tears streaming down his face.

" Do you really love me?"

Dave smiled.

" Yes Spencer. I do."

TBC...

okay so a semi-happy ending 


	6. Chapter 6

**so I just figured out that Chapter 1 didn't even save as changed so that could be a bit confusing...but anyways, heres Chapter 6..and you may hate me after it's all over..**

**5/7/12 - just was able to do the redo, so now the chapter 1 you have read IS the rewrite...**

CHAPTER 6

Derek looked up toward Hotch's office. Hotch loved him? He tried to hide his happiness. He couldn't believe that Hotch actually felt this way about him. He watched as Hotch walked into the kitchen to get some coffee and decided to follow him. Hotch nodded to Derek when he walked in.

" How's the paperwork going?"

Derek chuckled.

" Slower, since Reid won't help me."

Hotch nodded.

" I keep telling all of you to do your own work."

Derek couldn't help but laugh. Hotch sipped his coffee. Had Derek followed him in here for a reason? As his laughter subsided, Derek looked at Hotch once again.

" I overheared you arguing with Rossi."

Hotch half smiled.

" I think the entire bullpen did. "

Derek smiled and nodded.

" I was wondering if..."

Hotch raised an eyebrow, then realized what Derek was going to ask him. He shook his head.

" No. The answer is no. Dave just infuriated me so much that I just told him that. I didn't mean to drag your name into this Morgan. I'm sorry about that."

Hotch bade him goodbye and left Derek standing there. Derek felt tears stinging his eyes, but forced them back. He wouldn't cry. He couldn't cry. Then he felt something wet on his cheeks and realized he was crying. He lowered his head and touched his forehead to the wall, just letting the tears flow. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He wiped his eyes furiously and turned around. There stood Spencer. Spencer pulled Derek to him in a friendly embrace.

" I'm so sorry Derek. I heard what Hotch said to you. I know how you feel about him and I am so sorry."

Derek returned the hug, but then pulled away.

" What about you and Rossi?"

Spencer smiled.

" He asked me to be with him and I said yes. He said he doesn't care who finds out as long as it isn't Strauss."

Derek nodded, fighting the new surge of tears that threatened his eyes. Spencer sat with them and they enjoyed a cup of coffee together.

" WHAT DID YOU DO NOW AARON?"

Hotch rolled his eyes and sat at his desk, ignoring Dave. Dave walked behind Hotch's chair and unceremoniously tipped the chair forward, which caused Hotch to fall on the floor. Hotch glared at Dave.

" WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" 

Dave returned the glare.

" HOW COULD YOU DO THAT DO DEREK?"

Hotch looked at him in bewilderment.

" How did you know?"

Dave rolled his eyes.

" Spencer and I were going to get some coffee and we heard you talking to Derek. Spencer wanted me to talk to you, so here I am."

Hotch stood up and opened his office door.

" Here your not."

Dave grabbed the door and slammed it.

" IF YOU CAN'T GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS FOR TWO SECONDS JUST TO TELL A MAN YOU LOVE HIM, THEN WHAT IS THE POINT IN YOUR HAPPINESS EXACTLY?"

Hotch had had enough.

" I DON'T FUCKING DESERVE HAPPINESS DAVE! I DIDN'T DESERVE HAYLEY, I DIDN'T DESERVE TO LIVE AFTER SHE DIED, AND I CERTAINLY DON'T DESERVE DEREK! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

Dave watched the tears that streamed down Hotch's face. It wasn't that he didn't love Derek, he just thought he didn't deserve him. As Hotch stepped away, there was a knock on the door. Dave opened in and there stood Derek. Dave smiled.

" Go to him Derek," he whispered.

Hotch felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and there stood Derek. Hotch couldn't fight it anymore and fell into Derek's arms, whispering ' I'm so sorry' over and over as Derek held him tightly. Hotch would never push him away again.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

okay I know I promised no more Hotch drama, but it's one of those days again..but this time its not Morgan/Hotch drama...its Hotch and Reid drama..bet you all were wondering when Hotch and Reid were gonna have it out about the incident on the jet...here ya go..

CHAPTER 7

" What now?"

Hotch watched as Spencer walked into his office. This could only mean one of two things: either Spencer was checking to see how things had gone with Hotch and Derek or he had finally come to get Hotch to apologize to him. Either way, this could be a bad thing. Spencer shut the door behind him and then turned to Hotch.

" If you were in love with Derek, you could have just said so instead of verbally taking my head off on the jet."

Hotch stayed silent and let Spencer talk.

" I seriously thought that you were better than that Hotch, but apparently I was wrong. You acted as though my feelings towards another man were wrong and it turns out, you loved a man as well. I cannot believe you did that Hotch. You made me feel weak and meaningless. Like I was the scum of the earth. I would never have done that to you or anyone. I demand an apology."

Hotch raised an eyebrow. Had Reid just verbally taken his head off? Of course he did. Hotch lowered his head for the first time in his life.

" I'm sorry Reid."

Spencer's eyes widened. He shook his head a couple times.

" What did you say?"

Hotch lifted his head so that he was looking directly at Spencer.

" I'm sorry."

Spencer smiled.

" Thank you Hotch. I hope you are as happy with Derek as I am with Dave."

Hotch nodded. Then, to Spencer's shock, Hotch approached him and hugged him.

" Thank you for loving me. I'm glad you found Dave and that I found my lost love for Derek," Hotch whispered into Spencer's ear.

Spencer smiled.

" You're Welcome."

TBC..

3 more chapters and then its over.. 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Dave and Spencer sat on the jet side by side. It had taken a lot of effort, but Spencer had gotten over Hotch and was happy that he had Derek now. All four off them had to be discreet this time though, due to the fact that Strauss was on this case with them. JJ thought it was funny that everytime Strauss wasn't looking, the two couples would sneak kiss here and there. No telling what their hands were doing. Garcia was on this case with them as well. She had noticed that both Spencer and Derek were getting a little antsy and everyone knew why. It was because Strauss was there and no one could just be themselves thanks to that one little reason its own. Spencer sighed and he must have done it too loud because Strauss looked at him in an attempt for him to be quiet. Dave quickly squeezing Spencer's hand reassuringly. Spencer wanted to sleep and the only way he would is if he could put his head on Dave's shoulder, but with Strauss being there he couldn't.

**ON THE WAY BACK**

Strauss had purposefully sat herself next to Dave. Spencer couldn't believe it. Perhaps she knew what was going on. Then he had heard JJ whipser to him about Strauss having a little crush on Dave. Spencer sulked in his chair. Dave wouldn't leave him for Strauss, would he?

TBC..

sorry for the shortness...a little crunched on time.. 


	9. Chapter 9

here comes the answer to Reid's question...by the way, don't forget out to check out my LOTR/CM crossover...

CHAPTER 9

Spencer walked into Dave's office only to find it empty. He heard a moan come from Strauss's office. He chuckled to himself and walked down towards the sound, stopping in shock at a horrendous sight. Someone doing Strauss on her desk. Literally. Spencer's eyes widened as he back away from the door. From the back, the guy looked like Dave. Spencer fled to the kitchen to get coffee and ran smack into Dave. Coffee spilled all over both of them.

" Spencer, whats wrong?"

Spencer relaxed and hugged Dave as though his life depended on it.

" Strauss...office...thought it was you..."

Dave laughed.

" You mean the guy in there that shes screaming for?"

Spencer nodded, then giggled.

" I thought that was against the rules."

Dave pulled Spencer into his lap as he sat down in a chair.

" So is this."

Dave seemed to be in thought, then he grinned.

" Why should Strauss get to have all the fun?"

TBC...

again sorry for the shortness..one more chapter...then no more... 


	10. Chapter 10

thanks to all of you for coming along with me for the ride on this fic...this is the last chapter...and for those who have wondered where the Alyx character was going to come in, it's here in the last chapter..

CHAPTER 10

EPILOGUE (1 year later)

Derek sighed as he watched Hotch leave Dave's office. It hadn't worked. Derek and Hotch had been together for nearly a month when Hotch told him the actual truth. Yes, Hotch did love him, but the reason he had left Hayley was to be with Ana. As for Spencer and Rossi, they were still an item. Derek smiled as Ana's sister Alyx approached him, handing him a cup of coffee.

" Thinking on the past again?"

Derek bit his lip.

" At least I'm over Hotch. He has Ana and I have you."

Derek winked at her. They had the same relationship as Derek and Garcia. Alyx laughed.

" I only date sailors."

Derek chuckled.

" Then you should date yourself, considering you swear like one."

They both laughed and then noticed a tearful Spencer coming their way. Derek bolted from his chair and embraced Spencer.

" Whats wrong?"

Spencer smiled through his tears and held up his left hand. Both Derek and Alyx's eyes widened. On Spencer's left ring finger, was a band with diamonds. Alyx screeched happily and hugged Spencer.

" Congratulations Spencer."

Derek still stood there in shock, not quite knowing what to say. Spencer grinned.

" At a loss for words for once?"

Derek nodded and hugged him. Spencer laughed. This might be the closest thing to Congratulations as he would get from Derek for now. Dave walked up to the two embracing agents.

" Now, Now Derek. Don't break my fiance." Dave joked.

Derek sat back in his chair.

" So how are you going to keep this from Strauss?"

Dave shrugged.

" It's not like she doesn't know that there are others in this office who are together. Let her find out."

Spencer giggled, then clapped his hands over his mouth. Dave and Derek burst out in laughter. Spencer lowered his head and started to walk away, but Dave grabbed his arm gently.

" I'm sorry babe. We didn't mean to laugh at you. I've never heard to giggle before."

Spencer merely smiled and felt Dave's lips on his. All would be right with the world now as long as he had him.

THE END 


End file.
